EPF
The Elite Penguin Force (commonly called the EPF) was a special group of highly skilled agents (called EPF Agents) that helped to keep Club Penguin safe. The EPF headquarters was the EPF Command Room, located inside the Everyday Phoning Facility. It replaced the PSA, which was decommissioned due to the Popcorn Explosion in 2010. However, the EPF existed years before the Popcorn Explosion as a backup for the PSA. Field-Ops were released weekly until Operation: Blackout started because Herbert destroyed the yellow Field-ops screen computer. History Beginnings (November 2008) The Elite Penguin Force debuted on November 25, 2008 in the videogame Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. It was created by The Director of the PSA to serve the purpose as a backup for the Penguin Secret Agency. Agents of the EPF had exclusive access to missions and worked closely with The Director. Some of the plots in the game include Dot looking for new recruits, the rise of the Testbots, Gary's short disappearance, and the introduction of Ultimate Protobot 10000. The player had to save Gary and the Elite Puffles from the giant robot to save the island. Popcorn Explosion and DS Sequel (May 2010) In the PSA mission, The Veggie Villain, Herbert planted a Popcorn Bomb in the PSA HQ to defeat the PSA once and for all. The Secret Agent then had to open the entrance to the Command Room and get Dot to teleport them out of there before the bomb went off. This was the first time the EPF was seen online. The PSA lost all their data, and the dominant agency switched from the Penguin Secret Agency to the Elite Penguin Force. Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge takes place after the downfall of the PSA. Herbert was spotted measuring the Ice Rink by Agent Rookie, who reported this to his fellow agents. Then you as the agent infiltrated his lair, but Herbert captured the agent. They escape, but Herbert lured them back and kidnapped them again and took them to the Mountains. He revealed his plan to use his Mega-Magnifying Glass to heat up and melt the island. The agents managed to escape and foil his plans once again, and then Herbert learns about the Elite Penguin Force. Herbert then constructed a hot air balloon and flew around the island in it. However, his glass caused a geyser to erupt at the Mine Shack, which hits the balloon, stranding him on the Ski Lift. In addition, the geyser floods Club Penguin. Herbert is rescued by EPF Agents and agreed to team up with them to save himself. Herbert blocked the geyser with a statue of himself, which remained there until the Mine's Renovation in 2013 when the geyser froze again. Herbert's balloon went haywire, and he landed on the Toughest Mountain where he constructed a new lair. Battle of Doom and Operation: Hibernation (May 2011 - January 2012) After Medieval Party 2011, the Everyday Phoning Facility was attacked on May 31, 2011 and an entrance was made from the inside of the building to the roof. Herbert stole the Hydra from the Medieval Party and used it against the EPF. After a long battle, the Hydra-Bot was destroyed and Herbert and Klutzy fled to the wilderness. You would be rewarded the EPF Badge Pin or a Hydra head furniture item (only if you are a member). The Everyday Phoning Facility building was highly damaged. The front door was hit strongly. The glass was cracked, and the badge was almost falling. Inside, the rooftop was broken and there was a huge hole in the right side wall of the room. However, Herbert didn't destroy anything in the EPF Command Room, maybe because he didn't find what he was looking for. After System Defender Level 6, Herbert's location was tracked and it was revealed Herbert had been hiding out at the Toughest Mountain. So, on August 25, 2011, Operation: Hibernation took place. The EPF planned to invade his hideout at The Great Snow Race and put Herbert into hibernation. The plan succeeded, and agents managed to sneak past his security system, and get into the Classified Area. They then built a mini AC 3000 around Herbert while he was sleeping, and planned put him into a 10 month hibernation. However, Klutzy managed to escape. He could be seen sleeping on the EPF Command Room TV screen, until January 26, 2012, when Herbert somehow escaped his cell. This was most likely due to Rookie accidentally tilting the island after ordering too many Anvils. The song Rock-a-bye Herbert is based on his escape. Super Villain Chaos (June 2012) On June 7, 2012, a meteor had crashed into the Dock. The damage was minimal, and no one was hurt. No penguin knew the powers the meteor possessed. Gary had been reading the energy from the meteor, and said that its power could be very dangerous. In the next week, many penguins received strange super powers from this meteor, and while some chose to use its power for good, others used it for the path of evil. The tables turned when the Ultimate Protobot 10,000 had its powers restored and sought revenge on the Elite Penguin Force. In spite of this, he gathered Super Villains affected by the meteor to assist in his evil plans. Work on a colossal robot began. This robot was named the Destructobot. It was later defeated, and the meteor's power faded. Operation: Blackout and Destruction (November - December 2012) On November 8, 2012, Herbert kidnapped Gary the Gadget Guy and froze him in his newly built fortress, which he moved into after Puffle Trouble. On November 15, he took over Club Penguin Island, and turned it into Club Herbert. He put up giant statues of himself, covered the buildings in snow, made undesirable laws and blackened the sun using his High Frequency Infrared Reversion Laser, causing the sky to become endlessly dark for three weeks. He even set the Everyday Phoning Facility on fire, destroying all electronics. EPF Agents were made aware of his sinister new plots, and infiltrated his fortress to stop him. Herbert then kidnapped Agent Dot and Rookie on November 18 & 20 respectively. Herbert's plots reached their peak when he captured Jet Pack Guy on the 22nd and The Director on the 24th, which meant he had captured all leads of the EPF, and made the island much colder. All the buildings were covered in snow and the agents had shut down all his security terminals. On November 24, they invaded his lair, shut off the solar laser, and saved the island. Herbert fled to the wilderness, and left the EPF in ashes. After almost 7 years of keeping her identity a secret, Aunt Arctic finally steps out of the shadows and is revealed to be The Director of The EPF. She tells her agents "Although the road ahead is long, the EPF shall rise again." Reconstruction and Hot Sauce Theft (Early 2013) After Operation: Blackout ended on December 6, 2012, it was unknown what the future of the Elite Penguin Force agency was. The Everyday Phoning Facility was still destroyed, as well as the EPF Command Room, and the VR Room was gone. Polo Field had revealed some future ideas for the EPF on his official Twitter account, but had confirmed not to have fixed a date for the release of the new EPF. The EPF Rebuild began on Thursday, February 28, 2013. There were wooden crates carrying unknown materials in the EPF Command Room. Many construction happenings were going on in the Ski Village, as well. Gary planned an Elite Spy Phone upgrade. Even with the downtime of the EPF, many agents were still working out in the field to keep the island safe. Gary even confirmed via Spy Phone messages an on-site lab, which had been built as of April 5, 2013. An EPF mission had begun on April 5 and ended on April 18, called Operation: Hot Sauce. There were some clues used to solve the case, and a new upgraded EPF Spy Phone. Possibly upset about his defeat during Operation: Blackout, Herbert attacked the Pizza Parlor, vandalized it and stole the large bottle of Hot Sauce. To store it, he built a lair with an invisible entrance at the shores of the Beach. At the same time, Rookie was hosting a Pizza Party at the Cove, but it was cancelled due to the lack of pizza. The reconstruction of the EPF was also postponed. Herbert was confident that his lair could not be found, but the EPF Agent used the TraceTracker 3000 to find the secret entrance. The agent fooled Klutzy by throwing a pizza on the "Flood" switch of Herbert's new invention. Klutzy, who was hungry, jumped on the switch, and Herbert's lair flooded. The giant hot sauce bottle was found and brought back to the Pizza Parlor. The Pizza Party continued as planned, and everyone was happy. It is still unknown what Herbert was actually building, but he used parts of the Solar Laser. Operation: Puffle (November 2013) In November 2013, Famous Puffles around the island went missing. Herbert Percival Bear, Esquire had stolen parts of the Boiler to use for his coin operated heat source. He broke into the secret Indestructible Containment Environment and took Gary's Puffle Transmogrifier and turned it into the Brain-Box, which he used to hypnotize puffles to dig him up coins. On November 21, 2013, the EPF set up an Outpost in the wilderness behind the Ski Village to save the puffles. The agent had to trek through the Wilderness and save 10 types of puffles in a mini game known as Puffle Chase to remove the Brain-Boxes and free the puffles. After retrieving all 10 chips from the Brain-Boxes, the agent entered Herbert's Hoard Lair and freed the enslaved puffles, who carried Herbert off to an unknown location. The Jewel Theft The new Command Room was completed on March 6, 2014, and the EPF was back in action. Shortly after, on March 20, the Muppets had been invited by Cadence to the island to perform for the Muppets World Tour. Along with them came the World's Number One Criminal, Constantine. His plan was to steal the crown jewels from the Clothes Shop Museum. His plan fails when penguins show up to take the valuable artifacts before him. In The Club Penguin Times Issue #429, the News Flash talks about the Museum exhibit at the Clothes Shop. When you click the word gone, it will open up a secret message from The Director of The EPF to protect the jewels. Wanted posters are also seen around the island. This proves that the Elite Penguin Force are onto Constantine. Operation: Crustacean After the Halloween Party 2015, a UFO was sighted to have been abducting penguins and giving them Tinfoil Hats. Around this time Klutzy, the friend and partner of Club Penguin's villainous polar bear, Herbert, went missing. To investigate the disappearances of the penguins, the Elite Penguin Force decided to start an investigation to find the manner of these abductions; all the while using the Extreme Paint Festival as a cover for their base of operations: Area 501. Once the party started Jet Pack Guy asks the player to board the UFO with Herbert under The Director's orders after Jet Pack Guy was asked by Herbert to help him find Klutzy. Upon arriving on the UFO and seeing Klutzy accompanied by alien puffles, Herbert double-crosses the Elite Penguin Force and grabs the UFO's source of power; a purple meteorite. Herbert and Klutzy then quickly move to the escape pod, being ejected moments later and leaving the Elite Penguin Force agents to restore power to the ship before it crashes into the island. After restoring the power, the UFO does not have enough power to even stay airborne and the alien puffles decide to settle it at the docks. While Gary attempts to find a replacement for the purple meteor, the alien puffles get to know some of the island's traditions such as the Holiday Party. They even decorate the UFO to get involved with the celebration. When the new year arrives, Gary finally discovers a substitute power source for the UFO, that being power fragments. The only catch being penguins would have to travel back to the Mesozoic via the Time Trekker 3000 in order to obtain them. Operation: Tri-umph During this event, Herbert P. Bear attempted to uncolorize the island, blast the island rooms, and shrink EPF Agents using the UFO's stolen power source. During the last week of the event, players could enter the Cave Maze for the second time in an attempt to stop Herbert's plans, and retrieve the power source. Conclusion In the midst of the move to a new island, Aunt Arctic finally revealed in issue #566 of The Club Penguin Times (final issue) that the Everyday Phoning Facility is in fact the cover-up for a spy agency. Future In the future, the Extra-Planetary Federation takes the place of the Elite Penguin Force, who combat threats in outer space and other dimensions, using Gary 3000's invention of Robos. One of their missions was to save alien creatures on the planet Upzar II. Special Operations Unlike the Penguin Secret Agency that came before it, the Elite Penguin Force never had any interactive missions, with the exception of those from the Nintendo DS games. June 15, 2010 - November 15, 2012: Field-Ops Field-Ops were the main missions for the Elite Penguin Force, starting in 2010. Many penguins found them somewhat boring and not as fun as the original PSA missions. They were released every Thursday. Your Elite Spy Phone would blink if there was a new Field-Op to be completed. The message you received at the EPF Command Room gave you clues on what room to go to. Once you went to the right location, your Elite Spy Phone would blink. You would then have to complete a mini-game in order to complete the Field-Op. You would then receive medals, which could then be used to buy Elite Gear. Field-Ops no longer are released due to the destruction of the yellow computer during Operation: Blackout in November 2012 where you received orders for them. April 5, 2013 - Present: In-Game Missions After the brief four month downtime of the Elite Penguin Force, the EPF was back in action. However, Field-Ops were not brought back, and instead, in-game missions were held. They became the main EPF Missions. The first one, Operation: Hot Sauce, was released on April 5, 2013, in which Herbert attacked the Pizza Parlor, and stole the giant hot sauce bottle. The player has an inventory and communicates with agents like they do in the PSA Secret Missions, however the mission appears in-game. Phone calls are extremely important to the plot line. Non-member agents cannot use the Trace-tracker 3000, but can still complete the mission by sending their evidence to the EPF Science Lab and waiting 6 hours. Orders come directly from The Director of The EPF. Medals are rewarded after completing the mission. On November 21, 2013, the second in-game mission, Operation: Puffle was released. During this mission, agents could play Puffle Chase, an EPF-only game and explore the Wilderness. On November 19, 2015, the third in-game mission, Operation: Crustacean took place. During this mission, agents were tasked to help the Alien Puffles restore their spaceship. On February 10, 2016, Operation: Tri-umph is released, on this mission the EPF agents, have to stop Herbert from uncolorizing the island, blasting the island rooms and from shrinking the penguins. Members Suspects Factions There were five different Elite Penguin Force factions. Each specialized in different jobs and has a leader. You could've bought gear for each faction set in the Elite Gear catalog. There was a special faction, Elite Puffles, made specifically for Puffles. Tech *'Lead' – Gary the Gadget Guy *'Description' – Tech agents were gadget-geniuses and computer experts. They solved problems with intellect, and were most powerful in front of a computer. Comm *'Lead' – Rookie *'Description' - Comm Agents were experts in intel and recon. They solved problems with information and diplomacy. They were excellent leaders. Stealth *'Lead' – Dot the Disguise Gal *'Description' – Stealth agents were masters of disguise. They solved problems by watching and waiting for the right time to act. They were very secretive. Tactical *'Lead' – Jet Pack Guy *'Description' Tactical agents were experts of snowball combat. They were heavily armored, and solved problems head-on with as much action as possible. Agent *'Lead' – The Director of The EPF *'Description' Agents were the main class that included all non-Member EPF Agents. Elite Puffles *'Lead' – PH *'Description' – Puffle Handler trained these Puffles to use their talents and help EPF agents solve missions with ease. There was one Elite Puffle for each color, except for Orange, Brown and Rainbow. *'Members' – Pop, Chirp, Bouncer, Blast, Flare, Chill, Flit, Loop and Lucky (only seen in the Club Penguin Magazine) Rooms Command Room The Command Room was the original headquarters of the EPF, from November 2008 until May 2010. Its main feature was a large table in the center, that by clicking it, different items appear. EPF Command Room The EPF Command Room was situated behind the Everyday Phoning Facility. It had a mini-game, System Defender and used to give orders for weekly Field-Ops, until the same computers housed Spy Drills. The Tube Transport used to allow access the VR Room, but an unknown addition was being built in the same spot. An on-site lab could've also been found here. EPF Agents used to hold meetings here. Everyday Phoning Facility This room was a facility in which penguins could've taken the test for becoming an EPF Agent, which was done by clicking the large phone on its furthest wall. It contained the entrance to the EPF Command Room. VR Room The VR Room was accessible via a transportation tube at the EPF Command Room. It contained a large computer that launched the PSA Missions. The room had four buttons, which read 2005, 2007 and 2010. The first button showed the latest appearance of the HQ, while the other three buttons allowed players to view the old designs of the HQ. The VR Room was removed after the events of Operation: Blackout. EPF Rooftop This room was accessible from the right side of the Everyday Phoning Facility during Battle of Doom. Puffle Training Room This room was only accessible in the DS game Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. It is built below the dojo. Underground Resistance The underground resistance was a room during Operation: Blackout. Its purpose was to train Agents to fight Herbert after the EPF Command Room was destroyed by him. I.C.E The Indestructible Containment Environment, or ICE, was a top secret location, where several items are stored, including parts from the Ultimate Protobot, Power Crystals and other things. It was similar to the old Gadget Room of the Penguin Secret Agency. Trivia *If you looked in the Elite Penguin Force case before the Popcorn Explosion you would've found a code that gave you access to the Command Room, a certificate that would've said you are an EPF Agent, a Spy Phone (Command Room teleport included), and 1500 coins. *In the game, the password to the Command Room was "3000", in reference to Gary's inventions. *The dresser appeared a few days before the game's release, making some penguins suspicious. *As of May 17, 2010, the EPF had began to take over all P.S.A. operations. *This agency was the main agency on Club Penguin, the previous being the PSA. *The first letters of the words Everyday Phoning Facility would make EPF. *The shape in Everyday Phoning Facility looked like the EPF logo's shape. *In a blog post by Billybob, he said that starting June 15, there would be weekly assignments. This turned out to be Field Ops. *EPF Agents got paid 350 coins per month. This was more than a PSA agent's salary, which was 250 coins a month. *When the PSA HQ was destroyed, a sign said: "To Do List: 'E'at all the popcorn, 'P'lan to catch Herbert, 'F'ind a new HQ soon" **The first letters of each line together spells EPF, which stands for Elite Penguin Force. *Club Penguin spoiled the EPF in Dubstep Puffle, by showing Herbert to the penguins that were not agents. *The EPF was nearly destroyed during Operation: Blackout, as the Command Room had been destroyed, and Herbert took over the island. *Herbert insulted the EPF's name with other insulting words every time he saw them. The names he has used include: **Elite Penguin Fools **Error Prone Fumblers **Elite Penguin Failures **Endlessly Pathetic Fools **Easily Perturbed Fowl **Elitist Pompous Frauds **Exceptionally Putrid Foes **Ear Picking Fools **Extremely Pointless Fowl **Environment Protecting Fools **Epic Penguin Failures **Extremely Puny Friends (Sarcastically referring to the agents in a field-op) **Extremely Pathetic Fools *After Operation: Blackout had ended, Polo Field posted some sneak peeks of rough sketches for the new EPF HQ. This hinted that the EPF Phone may be updated and EPF may have missions, like what the PSA had. This might've also meant the EPF Recon Team would've been coming with the Recon Missions game. More proof of this was Polo Field stating in a blog post that this would've been a new phase of the Elite Penguin Force. *If you tried to become an EPF agent and attempted to take the test after Operation: Blackout, the test would automatically be skipped and you would receive your spy phone. **This was the result from the damage Herbert caused. *Many comics and puzzles in the Club Penguin Magazine involved the EPF or Herbert. *On March 20, 2014, Rookie's spy phone privileges were suspended until May 1, 2014, when they were returned to him and he was assigned to be the custodian of Gary's lab. Online Accessories *EPF Spy Phone *EPF Suit *EPF Earpiece *EPF Certificate *Spy Tablet (during Operation: Blackout) DS Games *''Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force'' *''Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge'' Gallery Agents Gary 38.png|Gary the Gadget Guy Dot 2015 CP.png|Dot the Disguise Gal Rookiefair2014.png|Rookie Jet Pack Guy.png|Jet Pack Guy 747546008.png|Puffle Handler Hot Sauce Director.png|The Director Sneak Peeks Images Blog EPF Sketches small2.png|Sketches of upcoming updates for the EPF. Yesyesyesnoops.png|Polo Field confirming "bigger plans" for the EPF. Topsecret250213 2-1363282549.png|The EPF top secret message on the What's New Blog. Banners Epf-banner.gif|An animated banner of the EPF. Other EPF Welcome.jpg|Joining the EPF. 0327-EPF-Exit-Screen 0-1364439746.jpg|Log off screen. EPF Symbol.png|Everyday Phoning Facility Symbol and EPF symbol. Both icons are similar. EPF Phone .png|The old EPF Phone when it is not flashing. EPF Phone2.png|The old EPF Phone when it is flashing. invitación de EPF.PNG|Club Penguin's EPF Invite (off) EPF Comic.png|Comic involving EPF Names in other languages